


Chilled

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Introspection, Nepal (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Genji likes the cold. October 5th





	Chilled

Genji like the cold. Not because-- as McCree liked to joke-- it matched his frozen heart, but for the simple fact he could _feel_ it. The sharp sting slipped into the cracks of his armor, burning against what little skin he had left and reminding him that he was _alive_. He revelled in the simpleness of it all.

As he stepped off the transport, he removed his mask and took a deep breath of crisp, frozen mountain air. Overwatch was behind him and the Shambali in front, and for the first time in an eternity, Genji felt something a little like hope in his breast. 

He didn't know how long he stood in the cold, lost in thought and possibility until an Omnic dressed in monk's robes came to greet him. 

"Genji Shimada," he said in a soft, pleasant voice. "Welcome! Come in, you must be chilled!" He ushered him into the atrium. "I am Zenyatta, and I must say I am glad you came. I think you will do well here."

Genji smile his first real smile in years. 

"You know, I think I will."


End file.
